<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnations by e_of_west_glendia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547841">Carnations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia'>e_of_west_glendia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Jily, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Peter doesn’t exist in this bc I’m still bitter, Pining, Well...he kinda does, flower shop au, i know this, me using music limited knowledge of flowers to write a crappy fic, yes I’m very basic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the company that is doing the flower arrangements for Narcissa’s wedding cancels, the whole Black family is thrown into panic. How will they find someone to do the arrangements in such a short period of time? Lucky for them, Sirius happens to stumble across the Evans family flower shop, Carnations.</p><p>Chapters will alternate between Remus and Sirius’ perspectives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carnations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius</p><p>Sirius considered himself a rather patient person. After all, he was a member of the Black family, and if there was ever a family that demanded patience, it was them. </p><p>On this particular afternoon, however, Sirius could feel his patience waning. It truly was a pity, too. The day had seemed promising. He’d woken up without anyone having bothered him. Both his mother and father had left the house, which left Regulus who didn’t say much to him anyways. </p><p>So Sirius found himself alone in his room, enjoying the summer sun and basking in his peace of mind. He thought he might even read a book, or draw something. Anything really. The day was his to do whatever he pleased with it. That is until the flower company called and canceled on Narcissa’s wedding. That’s when all hell had broke loose. </p><p>First, Walburga returned, storming in in a whirl of expensive fabric and shooting burning looks at everything in her path. She was screaming into her phone. Sirius had only caught snippets of the conversation, but from what he’d heard it didn’t sound good. </p><p>Then, his mother got Aunt Druella on the phone. More furious screaming and various threats ensued. Sirius has begun to feel bad for whatever flower company had canceled on them. It was stupid, really. Anyone with their wits about them knew not to cross the Black family. Even Sirius, a member of the Black family, knew not to cross them. He vaguely wondered how long the company would stay in business after his mother was through with them, but then he shook the thought off. He didn’t exactly want to dwell on how his family could— and would— single handedly destroy someone else’s life. </p><p>He’d thought that was the worst of it. He could deal with his mother and aunt yelling obscenities into thin air and bemoaning the fate of his cousins wedding. That was manageable.</p><p>Narcissa herself  was significantly less manageable. She had practically broken down the front door. Sobbing loudly enough for Sirius to hear her all the way from his third floor bedroom. </p><p>That’s when Sirius had had enough. He decided that now was the time to tactfully remove himself from this situation because whenever Narcissa showed up, Bellatrix would surely follow. </p><p>Standing up from where he’d been laying on his bed, Sirius made his way to his door, scooping up his leather jacket as he went. Sirius cast one last  a forlorn look at his room.He really had been looking forward to the day. Then he shrugged on his jacket and left the room, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Deciding that he wanted to leave the house was the easy part. Actually leaving was a different story. Sirius started down the stairs, sidestepping places he knew creaked when stepped on. He’d made it down the stairs and was halfway to the door when a voice said, “Where do you think you’re going?” </p><p>Sirius inwardly cursed his timing, sucking in a breath before he turned to face his cousin. </p><p>Bellatrix was leaning against the doorframe of an open bedroom, her lips curled in what was more of a sneer than a smile. The curious light in her eyes was reminiscent of a predator watching its prey— waiting for a moment to strike. Sirius suppressed a shiver, setting his shoulders back and drawing himself to his full height. </p><p>“When did you get here,” he asked, more interested in when she was going to leave. </p><p>“A few minutes ago,” Bellatrix replied, picking a bit of lint from her shoulder. “Still doesn’t answer my question.” </p><p>“Out,” Sirius said. </p><p>“Out where?” </p><p>“None of your business,” Sirius snapped back. In truth he really had no idea where he was going, but he figured anywhere was better than here.</p><p>His cousin raised a dark eyebrow at his tone, grey eyes flashing. “Touchy, are we?” </p><p>Sirius didn’t answer her. Instead he moved forward, heading towards the front door again. Bellatrix had moved before Sirius had a chance to blink. Gliding in front of him and blocking the door with her body. </p><p>“Please move,” Sirius said, drawing out each syllable and masking his annoyance with a falsely sweet voice. </p><p>The forced pleasant tone did absolutely nothing to fool Bellatrix, who laughed and leaned back against the door. </p><p>“You wouldn’t want to leave my dear sister alone now, would you? Haven’t you heard, she’s having a crisis?” </p><p>“Narcissa can pick out flower arrangements on her own.” </p><p>“I don’t think the rest of the family would agree. What would your mother sa—“</p><p>“ I honestly couldn’t care less what she thinks,” Sirius said coldly, fixing his cousin with their families trademark glare. “Now get out of my way, Bellatrix. Or I’ll move you myself.” </p><p>Bellatrix didn’t bat an eye at this, she didn’t look bothered in the slightest. She looked more amused than anything. “Easy there,” she said, stepping away from the door. “No need to be so hostile.” </p><p>Sirius snorted, that was rich coming from her. He moved forward, deliberately running his shoulder into hers as he went. His cousin snickered, sending him an amused glance that Sirius pointedly ignored. </p><p>His fingers had just wrapped around the door handle when Bellatrix spoke again. “Oh, Sirius?”</p><p>His grip tightened on the handle, the skin around his knuckles stretching and turning white.</p><p>“Hurry back. We wouldn’t want Aunt Walburga to get suspicious and come looking for you would we?” </p><p>Sirius half expected her to cackle, or at least chuckle villainously. Neither of those things happened and Sirius heard her retreating footsteps. The dull thump of her heels against the ground echoed in the empty hallway. </p><p>Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. That had been pretty low on the disaster scale, he’d had much worse encounters with his cousin. Still, he had understood her last words as the threat they were intended as. He had no way of knowing when she would betray his absence to his Mother, and he wasn’t going to wait around to find out. </p><p>Pulling the door open, Sirius stepped outside. Wondering how much free time he had before Bellatrix did what Bellatrix did best— raised hell. </p><p>*******</p><p>He had been right earlier in his assessment of the day. Though it was barely past noon, it was already hot and Sirius had to rely on the occasional breeze to keep him from overheating. </p><p>It never ceased to amaze him just how different his family was to the rest of the world. Particularly on days when he’d take walks. It allowed him to just observe people, to understand them a bit better . They all seemed so peaceful — walking together and hosting private conversations, laughing at small jokes. </p><p>Sirius couldn’t remember the last time the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had did something like that. In fact, they probably never did. As far as he knew, he was the only one who ever ventured outside just for fun. Preferring blue skies and crowded sidewalks to blackmail and political drama. </p><p>There was a series of short buzzes from his pocket. Sirius pulled out his phone, preparing to see his mother’s name flash across the screen. Then he grinned, it was James. He tapped his screen and then pressed his phone to his ear. </p><p>“Hey,” Sirius said. “You scared the hell out of me, thought you were my Mother.” </p><p>“Oh, gross. Thank god I’m not. She’s the worst.” James said, pretending to gag. </p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Sirius laughed. “So what’d you want?” </p><p>“I’m bored out of my mind,” James groaned. </p><p>Sirius laughed again. “Don’t you live in a mansion?” </p><p>“What’s that got to do with anything? People in mansions can still be bored.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Sirius said, unable to hide the touch of bitterness to his voice. </p><p>James picked up on it immediately. “What’s up with you?”</p><p>Sirius made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan that attracted many curious looks from passerby. “The place that’s doing Narcissa’s flower arrangements for the wedding canceled on her.” </p><p>Sirius could practically feel James’ wince through the phone. “Yikes. Bet she wasn’t happy about that.” </p><p>“You don’t know the half of it,” Sirius grumbled. “She came bursting into the house screaming her head off. Mum and Aunt Druella weren’t much better. They kept going on about how they’d ruin that company's business. I’d be half surprised if the CEO didn’t turn up in a coffin a couple months from now.”</p><p>“All over a couple of flowers.” </p><p>“More than a couple, apparently. Narcissa seems to think this’ll ruin the whole wedding,” Sirius said, pressing his phone closer to his ear. The wind had kicked up and that coupled with the sounds of idle chatter made it hard to hear James. </p><p>James seemed to be having the same problem because he asked, “Where are you?” </p><p>“Outside,” Sirius said. “Couldn’t stand the rest of my family, especially not after Bellatrix showed up. Hang on—“ Sirius ducked into the nearest store he saw, not bothering to check where he was. The only thing he noticed was the barrage of sweet smells on his nose and a small bell ringing as the door shut behind him. “Better?”</p><p>“Much,” James agreed. “I don’t blame you, mate. Your cousin is a real piece of work. If I hadn’t met your Uncle I’d have thought her father was Satan.” </p><p>“What’s the difference?” Sirius snickered. A second later his smile dropped. His phone had begun to buzz again. “Speak of the devil.” </p><p>“Cygnus is calling you?” James asked incredulously. “I’m surprised he knows you exist.” </p><p>A bark like laugh escaped Sirius at that. “Nah, it’s Mummy dearest. And Cygnus can’t forget me what with me being the heir and all.” </p><p>“True.” James was silent for a moment, then, “So are you going to answer it?” </p><p>Sirius snorted. “No. I’m going to enjoy my solitude while it lasts.” </p><p>“That’s not long then,” James said. “She’ll kill you if you ignore her too long.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I figure I’ll wait until she—.” A tap on his shoulder stopped him short. Sirius whirled around to face whoever it was. He blinked and looked up, a tall boy with a mess of brown curls on his head was staring down at him. Silver scar lines were intertwined with a smattering of freckles across his face. He was rather cute. </p><p>“Sirius? What’s going on, you disappeared on me,” James asked. </p><p>“Gimme a sec,” Sirius told James, fixing his attention on the boy in front of him. “Yes?” </p><p>“Hello. I was wondering if I could ask you to move for a second? I really need to water those displays,” the boy said, pointing. </p><p>“Water those…” Sirius turned to look where he was pointing, noticing for the first time where he was. He was staring at a window framed with various flower arrangements. “Oh,” he said stupidly. </p><p>The boy raised an eyebrow at him and then looked down at his hand. Sirius followed his gaze and saw the watering can clutched in his hand. Seeming to snap out of some sort of daze, Sirius took a step back. “Yeah, sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the boy replied, a small smile playing around his lips. </p><p>“Sirius,” James said from Sirius’ ear, causing him to jump. “Ya still there?” </p><p>“Yes, yes I am,” Sirius said quickly. He took a look around the room, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in a flower shop, he realized. That would explain the sweet smell that had washed over him when her first walked in. Dozens upon dozens of flowers were showcased around the room, all in various places and of differing sizes. The entire room was an explosion of color. Vibrant reds and oranges looked striking against the dark wood they were set on, while softer hues of blue and purple made everything seem richer. </p><p>All of this mixed with the cloying scent of flowers and wood polish gave Sirius somewhat of a sensory overload. It wasn’t a bad smell— not in the slightest. It was the kind of scent that made him feel oddly relaxed and Sirius found himself wishing he could bottle the scent and take it with him. </p><p>“Thought I’d lost you for a moment there,” James said, snapping Sirius back out of his second trance of the day. </p><p>“It was pretty close, but I pulled through in the end,” Sirius quipped. </p><p>“Glad to hear it,” James chuckled. “Where’d you go, anyways?” </p><p>“One of the people who works here needed me to move,” Sirius said, moving around the displays of flowers. “He needed to water some plants.” </p><p>“Plants?” James asked, confused. </p><p>“Mhm,” Sirius started, running his finger across the leaves of a particularly large plant. “I’m in a— Shit. Mother’s calling again.” </p><p>James sighed. “You should probably answer this time.” </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Call me when you’re done with demon lady. Or if you need me to help scrape your body off the pavement.” </p><p>Sirius grinned. “Will do.” </p><p>James hung up a second later. Cursing Bellatrix and with a large sigh and great reluctance, Sirius answered his Mother’s phone call. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Walburga hissed the second he picked up. </p><p>Sirius winced. “I took a walk.” </p><p>“I don’t care what you’re doing,” she snapped. </p><p>“Well, you did ask,” Sirius replied, lightly. Almost immediately regretting this decision afterwards. </p><p>“Get. Back. Here. Right. Now,”  Walburga said, every syllable laced with venom. </p><p>“But I just left,” Sirius said, reveling in the sheer power he felt from pissing his mother off. </p><p>“Unless whatever you’re doing has got something to do with helping your cousin, you’re to be back here immediately.” </p><p>Sirius repressed a frustrated growl. He hated Walburga with a passion and enjoyed doing anything he could to piss her off. However he also knew that there was a limit to her patience. He’d crossed that limit far too many times before and currently wasn’t in the mood to do it again. </p><p>He opened his mouth to tell her he’d be home shortly when something dawned on him. He was in a flower shop. </p><p>The perfect opportunity to spite his mother and stay out of the house longer had just been dropped into his lap. </p><p>“Actually,” he said, an impish grin spreading across his face. “I am.” </p><p>“You are, what?” Walburga asked impatiently. </p><p>“Give me a second,” Sirius said, looking around the store. He found who he was looking for a moment later, eyes settling on the boy from earlier, who was rearranging a fridge full of flower arrangements. </p><p>Sirius made his way across the room to him and tapped him on the shoulder, ignoring his Mother’s voice on the other end of the phone. </p><p>The boy turned around, the beginnings of an irritated look fading from his face when he saw Sirius. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you do weddings?” Sirius asked, quickly. His mother was shrieking now and Sirius had to pull the phone off of his ear for fear of going deaf. </p><p>“Yes…” the boy replied slowly, giving Sirius’ phone an odd look. </p><p>“Awsome, I’ll be giving you a call later ” Sirius said. “Thank you so, so much.”</p><p>“You’re—“ he started, but Sirius was already gone, pushing his way to the front door. He raised the phone to his ear again. </p><p>“Hello, Mother.” </p><p>“Sirius Orion Black! How dare you ignore—“</p><p>“Your Mother, a member of the House of Black. Yes, yes blah, blah, blah. Listen, I’ve got a way to fix Cissa’s wedding problems.” </p><p>Walburga went silent on the other end, she was intrigued. </p><p>Sirius left the shop, the bell above the door tinkling behind him. “I’ve found you guys a florist!” </p><p>The still dead silence on the other end of the phone made Sirius grin. This would be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hopefully this chapter turned out relatively well. Please excuse my lack of punctuation and grammar skills. I fail at English even though it’s my first — and only— language. I’ll attempt not to make people cringe with my limited knowledge of flower shops. No guarantees though. </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr @e-of-west-glendia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>